Love is a Beautiful Pain
by SunLove
Summary: Mephiles' former crystalized form transformed into one with regular fur and quills. His blood red eyes faded into white. His green orbs were no longer that suffocating color. They were, instead, warm and vibrant. He brought his hand to the hedgehog's muzzle and caressed it softly. Gently he spoke, "Open your eyes, my love." MephilesXIblis Minor SonicXElise


**All Sonic Characters belong to Sega. **

* * *

Love is a Beautiful Pain

There everyone stood with wide eyes and open jaws. Disbelief, denial and sorrow struck through each member of the small group as the even displayed before them played. Not a moment later, when a dull thump sounded the sickly silent air, did it register. The purple beam was gone and the hysteric laughter bellowed through the demon's mouth.

Sonic was dead.

Yes, the azure hero who had saved the world too many times to count and had escaped death more times then it was allowed. The cocky, now-it-all, kind and selfless protagonist was now lying on the dirt covered ground, face down. Still freshly skewered from that illuminated beam, his pale lips were agape as his widened forest jade irises were wide with shock and definitely surprise. There were no tears, there wasn't a moment to stop and have his life flash before his eyes; no. This blue hedgehog was killed before he could blink. It came faster then he would ever be and it ended before anyone could register what had happened.

Minutes passed and the frenzied laughter of the purple, crystalized, demon was still at an all time high. The sadistic joy in it could make everyone shiver into a puddle if it weren't for blank minds they all withheld until a shrill scream sounded.

A rosy hedgehog with cherry blossom pink fur, quills that ended shy of her shoulders, and three large bangs hanging at the front, fell to the ground and slouched over. Her ripped signature dress was tattered and dirtied along with her gloves, but she could care less. Her tears ran on like a rushing river and her stomach clenched. Amy shook her head screaming "no." No, it couldn't be true, He couldn't have been killed. It wasn't possible. Sonic can't be dead. He just can't die!

But alas, that was just a figment of her imagination; a silly little fantasy she held on with dear life. Her blue hero, her one true love and ultimately her savior was not invincible. He was super, but super had nothing to do with invincible. Sonic the Hedgehog was dead, gone, perished. He was no longer here, living, breathing, talking, smiling, laughing, running….no. It was gone. He was gone. He…he's…

"He's dead," Knuckles gasped. His violet eyes couldn't have been more vibrant.

The crimson echidna didn't think about how terrible or how saddening this cerulean hedgehog's death was. No, all he thought, felt and saw was white hot rage. It seared through him like a needle and burst through his body like fireworks. It exploded in his eyes, almost seeming to burn them in their sockets. Without a single thought other then to kill the crime doer in front of him, Knuckles charged on. His fangs bared as he snarled wildly. His muscles clenched ready for anyone and anything and his fists were clenched, tightly would be an understatement as to how tight he clenched them.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD AND SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL!" he screamed, his words dipped in pure extracted fury.

An ivory bat, Rouge, held onto his waist and dug her heeled boots into the ground. She held him in place gritting her teeth as tears ran down her cheeks, mascara dripping. Her own turquoise eyes had seen it. She had seen the hedgehog die. And even though death wasn't knew to her as it was to the golden kitsune, the pink hedgehog and the brown rabbit, she still hated it. Rouge was never close to Sonic but somehow his death punched her straight into the gut. Big Blue was gone and that was it. She didn't know….those words sounded, strange and sickly nauseating.

Rouge scowled furiously, sorrow and frustration taking its toll her. "You stupid echidna," she bellowed through her sobs, "You're going to get yourself killed! Don't you think we've been through enough as it is!?"

She couldn't take anymore of the pressure in her chest and violent sobs ripped through her throat. Rouge buried her face into the back of his back, ignoring his shouts.

"LET ME GO! I SAID, LET ME GO YOU STUPID BAT! LET ME KILL HIM-"

"ENOUGH!" a deep voice from not too far yelled. Knuckles crazily mad orbs swiveled over to an ebony hedgehog who, clenched his fists and had the deepest scowl one could ever imagine. With a glare, that was any harder, it might kill, he dangerously warned, "I know you're upset, we all are. But I suggest you stop acting so damn childish and quiet down. You're giving me one big headache, echidna!"

Shadows voice rose to a dangerous level as he panted harshly. The blue male's death was surprisingly not a surprise to him, but more of a shock. All living things came to an end, he knew that. But it was just hard to process Sonic as among those things. Shadow always said one day he would kill himself but he never actually prepared his mind to think; well, what if that really happened? And as he thought about it, Shadow realized he had just lost a big part of his life in one quick second. The ebony hedgehog would no longer have someone to race with, he would no longer have a rival, there would be no one to compare himself, Sonic wasn't there to pester him anymore only to have himself blush in embarrassment as Shadow one up-ed him. He wouldn't have the person to remind him why he decided to save this stupid planet. No, that person was dead, gone. His precious friend has perished. And because of this he got angry.

Maria just couldn't be enough. The only reason he didn't not cheer Knuckles on or go after the cursed demon himself was because he knew they stood no chance. Unless they were blessed with some heavenly miracle, they would all die even with their combined efforts. But it took all of the dark hedgehog's effort to hold on to that thought and not lose his cool.

Shadow turned his head away to leave Knuckles to comfort the cries of the ivory bat. The distressed and horrifying cries of the kitsune and pink hedgehog caused his eyes to clasp shut. A tear bubbled in his eye.

Tails processed and evaluated before anyone else in the group, his reaction however, took longer than his thoughts. But if wasn't long before he tumbled to the Earth and fell into the rose hedgehog's arms. His brother was gone, it was as simple as that. This wasn't a complex equation or a mind-hoaxing game where you could restart. This was life and unfortunately his best friend's had been taken away. The young fox gripped onto the torn fabric of Amy's dress and wailed in misery. The mucus traveling form his nose mixed with the salty blue tears. "Sonic," he whispered hoarsely.

He was really gone.

A lavender cat, who's cheeks were stained with tears, consoled the ivory hedgehog who shook his head in her chest. His denial brought him in a maddened look as he clutched her shoulders. Both Silver and Blaze had seen death. It wasn't new. In fact, they had seen death more times than enough and although, before, all their thoughts were against the blue hedgehog, him dying was their breaking point. It was one more dead too much. And because of this, it broke everything they held together and clouded their eyes with deep melancholy.

What a funny group.

This was too funny. He was having too much fun with this. This little, insignificant, hedgehog's death was all it took for their will to break. They were never as tough as they thought. It was quite amusing to seeing as to how they would shout their cries of heroism only to fall and demolish because of one little hedgehog. Powerless they were and forever gone was the blue one. Even the black nuisance looked broken beyond repaired. It was too hilarious.

Mephiles' head turned to the side and onto the azure corpse with the brunette laying over it. Now, all he needed was for one little cry out of her and all would be his. He would finally get his other half back. The one of which his heart, if he had one, was aching for. Mephiles laughed out loud, once again, enjoying this new feel of power.

Elise lay over her beloved's dead body. She gently closed his eyes and mouth to look as if he was sleeping. She always told that it was more peaceful. Of course she didn't get it but now she did. It was a guess but maybe people did that so they could really make themselves believe that the deceased were really sleeping. They weren't dead; they were just in a deep sleep. An eternal sleep and were bound to wake once more. Maybe that thought was supposed to bring peace and tranquility to their hearts.

But that was just stupid.

How could one make themselves believe that person was asleep when they saw their murder in front of their eyes! It was preposterous to even think such a thing. It was just impossible. But…but why? Why now? She didn't even get to tell him what she really felt about him. The cerulean hedgehog would never know her undying love for him or how grateful she was to have her own true guardian angel. He wouldn't ever hear anything again. Never.

The young princess, ever since she could remember, was told never to cry. And as obedient as she was, she followed instructions. Never since that fateful day had she spilled one tear. No, she was strong and she would forever remain that way. So, why did her sense dull so considerably? What was this rising feeling in her stomach and chest? She couldn't remember the last time she cried, and how it felt. Was her throat supposed to itch so much that she had to release something? Was it normal to have her vision blur so much that all she could see was a blue blob? What was this?

Well, whatever it was, she couldn't hold it any longer.

The loudest sob she had ever heard ripped through her, vibrating her vocal chords. Pure, hot, tears cascaded violently down her red tinted cheeks as she screamed his name. She pounded his chest and buried her face in it. Elise didn't even care to notice how Mephiles' laugh rose volume, the wide eyes, nor the bright light the flashed above her.

High in the sky, a bright, light purple, almost white, light filled the air. Elise's cries seemed to have been blocked out as the group watched with awe, surprise, fear, and some, hatred. The blinding light caused everyone but Mephiles to cringe and cover their eyes in order to prevent harm. A darker purple ring of light exploded outward, almost like brilliant fireworks. Most of the light faded, leaving just the center. The blinding luminescent ball floated in the air.

Cream, tears drizzling, gasped in fear. It was so beautiful yet something was frightening about it. "W-what is that!" she cried holding onto Amy and Tails.

Shadow growled and clenched his teeth. He stood in front of the three, arm stretched to protect them. Silver, Blaze and Knuckles also took action, replacing their mourning expressions with hardened glares.

"That is what we feared would come out," Blaze snarled.

"Iblis," Silver growled, gold eyes lit with rage.

"What's going to happen?" Amy asked, throat watery.

Shadow scowled, "Let's just say, it's was our sole mission to have Iblis and Mephiles keep from fusing together."

"So, what does that mean?" Knuckles yelled already tired of not hearing the answer.

"Impeccable doom."

They gasped. This had to be it. Everyone could hear the defeat in the ebon male's voice. It was very clear they were going to die along with the blue blur.

Mephiles paid no attention to the staring/glaring gazes he felt as the ball of light brought itself to his arms. Unexplainable giddiness welled up in his chest as the light got dimmer, and as the light got dimmer his arms could feel something solid within them. His mouth-less muzzle somehow produced another crazed laugh as the thoughts invaded his mind. Now, he would be complete. Everything would work out well. He would finally get the revenge he has wanted on everyone.

The crystalline hedgehog watched as the light finally faded into nothing and what was left in his arms brought emotion he hadn't felt in such a long time he barely recognized it.

Silver's face twisted in confusion, point blank confusion. Blaze's was nowhere different as to Shadow's. Knuckles looked from Mephiles to the three. His face contorted from confusion to anger in less than millisecond.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here!" he yelled.

The crimson marked hedgehog shook his head. Wh-what was this? What was going on here? He scowl only deepened. "That is not Iblis. It can't be."

In Mephiles' arms was a hedgehog. A normal hedgehog. And this seemingly normal hedgehog did the impossible. There was a smile on his face. There was somehow a mouth on his muzzle and the smile wasn't sadistic. It was a horrifyingly sickening one. It wasn't one that showed teeth but it still held emotion. Emotion every being thought Mephiles the Dark never had: love.

Mephiles' former crystalized form transformed into one with regular fur and quills. His blood red eyes faded into white. His green orbs were no longer that suffocating color. They were, instead, warm and vibrant. He brought his hand to the hedgehog's muzzle and caressed it softly. Gently he spoke, "Open your eyes, my love."

As light as a butterfly's wing beats, the long lashes of the hedgehog's eyelids fluttered open. A soft moan escaped her lips as her hands, which were on his chest lightly gripped his chest hairs. Her crimson quills swayed as her head tilted upwards. Her large sea-blue eyes were dazed, her vision blurry. She groaned lazily closing her eyes once again. Mephiles chuckled and brought his lips to her temple.

"Your time for sleep is up, dear." He kissed it and ran his hand up and down her back.

The girl opened her eyes once more and this time rubbed them to rid of the sleep. She opened her sapphire eyes only to now actually see every detail of the person in front of her. Mephiles smile only grew in warmth as her eyes grew to the size relative to dinner plates, and his grin grew when she jumped back, out of his arms. Despite not enjoying her body leaving his he did not mind this amazing site.

In front of him, out in the open, was the girl. Her muzzle lively with color and her lips full and plump. Her full breasts to her wide hips contrasted greatly to her tiny waist. Each curve she had was in the right place, not one decreasing her beauty. Her crimson fur shined brightly with a vibrant glow. Her quills stretched to the middle of her round bottom. The red locks were spread out, some laying on her shoulders and covering some of her backside. What caught the demon's attention the most was the kind light blue orbs she owned. Beauty was, in fact, an understatement for the demi-goddess.

The female's feeble fingers touched her perfect mouth as she gasped. Was what she was seeing real, or was it another figment of her imagination? Was her mind playing a hoax on her to bring her hopes up only to have them demolished? The girl tilted her head to the side as the dark blue hedgehog shook his head.

"Beautiful, I assure you, I am not a hallucination," he said, voice filled with undeniable love.

She blinked. Could he read her mind? She shook her head trying not to overwhelm herself. Her aqua eyes then traveled around until they landed on a small group. She narrowed her eyes in genuine confusion. Why did the pink girl cover the fox and rabbit's eyes? Why did they all stare at her with such expressions? Was she ugly? Did something happen to make her deformed? Why were they all blushing? Especially the males? Why, they looked redder then her quills. She thought about this quietly until her eyes popped open. Cautiously her eyes traveled downwards and to her feet. Her naked feet. She dared herself to move on and went up to her legs and past her thighs and when she saw the next part she let out a startled gasped. She jumped into Mephiles' arms covering herself.

The young girl blushed fiercely and buried her head into his chest as if trying to make herself disappear. She was naked, and out in the open, where _everyone_ could see.

Iblis held her arms to her chest, thoroughly embarrassed. She tried her best to ignore the feeling but it was too strong. It brought tears to her eyes and a small sniffle. Mephiles did not like the idea that they were able to look at what was his, but he too would've succumbed to staring, he would not lie. He chuckled, happy to have her back in his arms. As he heard the quiet sniffle he rubbed the back of her head and slowly a dark purple sheet of light pulled over her body. It stayed for a couple second before slowly sliding off her newly clothed form. The strapless white dress fitted her, leaving no curve unseen, and hung loose at the knees. Her feet were covered in black flats. It was a weird attire, but admittedly, he wanted her in this.

Mephiles pulled away, having to put extra force in it, the girl not wanting her face shown. Her lids were shut closes as she held her arms around her chest. She trembled, blushing. "There is nothing to be ashamed of. You are clothed. Once again, let me see your beautiful eyes," he said.

Iblis opened them unwillingly and timidly kept her gaze towards the ground. She gasped as a hand found her chin. She blushed as Mephiles gazed deeply into her eyes. The demi-goddess felt his hands wrap around her waist and she kept her hand on his chest, feeling every strand of fur. Iblis missed him so much. Her tears returned as they brought their lips closer until they met. She smoothed her hands to the sides of his face, cupping his cheeks. She pushed his lips harder against hers, relishing every bit of the deep kiss, tears falling. Mephiles gripped her waist and pulled her towards him. One hand snaked to the back of her head, pushing her closer. His tongue protruded her mouth, which she willingly opened, and tasted every bit of her. Their tongues finally met, trying, poking, and swirling around one another.

He couldn't believe this. He just couldn't. After years and decades of being separated from her, his Iblis, they were finally free and together. He could finally feel her in his arms instead of trying to recall the memory. Mephiles could finally remember what it was like to have her, kiss her, and taste her. He finally remembered what love really was.

They separated hesitantly and peered into each other's eyes. The amount of love was so thick that one could almost see it between them. Mephiles kissed and licked the tears off her cheeks and went down to her neck. Iblis giggled swatting him away. She was pulled into an embrace and they both stayed like that, as if in fear if they let go they may never be together again. Iblis then twisted her expression into one of determination. She pulled away, but still in each other's grasps and put a hand to where her vocal chords were. She swallowed. It had been over decades since she had last spoken. What if her voice sounded awful? What if she had lost from the lack of using it? These thoughts worried her but not as much as the last one: what if Mephiles did not want her any longer because of her voice?

Mephiles shook his head. "Nonsense."

With a heavy exhale she cleared her mind. Her pink lips opened and her voice flowed like silk. "M-Mephiles."

The way she said his name sent him waves of pleasure through his spine. He wanted to hear her say his name again. She granted him his wish and he smiled. "I missed your heavenly voice, my wife," he whispered into her ear. He smelled her scent, having him dazed.

He was truly in love.

From afar the gang watched the two. Rouge lifted herself from the ground. Her cheeks were stained with black, from her mascara, but her turquoise eyes shined with emotion. Quietly she whispered, "I-Iblis is….she's…a hedgehog," she turned to Silver and Blaze, her voice rising for them to hear, "But didn't you guys tell me Iblis was some type of fiery demon that was gigantic and increasingly harmful? From what I see, she seems harmless."

The lavender feline shook her head, crossing her arms. "I do not understand. Iblis was the one who destroyed our land. Silver and I saw it with our own eyes. It was a fiery beast, not some woman."

Silver's mouth hung ajar. He rubbed his eyes making sure what he was seeing was really, well, real. And he wasn't just shocked about Iblis' form, he was surprised at Mephiles. Throughout their entire journey all the ivory hedgehog got from the demon was sadistic mirth and ferocious anger. But all of sudden, to give so much love to person was an enormous switch. It was as if Mephiles' character had been had done a 180. "Impossible," he gasped.

"I don't think that's the one who destroyed your land guys," Knuckles announced. Blaze snapped her head towards him. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged, "Well, I mean, look at her. I've learned from experience to never judge a book by its cover but something just tells me it wasn't her."

"I believe the echidna's on to something," Shadow stated, "Mephiles and Iblis are one person or, should I say, one god. When they were originally sealed away from each other it's only reasonable that they're angry, but not angry enough to do much. When Mephiles was released a second time he sought revenge, but no one knew why. I believe when Iblis was out, she somehow managed to either transform or create the other form we recognize and from blind rage, destroyed your land. Their anger built up over decades almost to the point of where all they knew was fury. So in a way it was her subconscious."

It was quiet from then on. It wasn't until Amy grunted that attention was on her. The two from afar flicked their ears towards her. The pink girl crushed her teeth together and clenched her jaws. Her emerald orbs dangerously narrowed over to the two split gods. She then laid her eyes on her hero's corpse which still had Elise crying over it.

"It's not fair!" she wailed, "Mephiles killed him and now he gets a happy ending? No, that's not how it's supposed to work. Sonic's dead because of him," she broke down into another fit of sobs, holding her head in the palms of her hands.

Mephiles stopped listening to her whiny cries a while ago. He just focused on his beloved's scent. But it all stopped as he was shoved away with such strength. "Iblis?" he questioned confused and hurt by the action. His eyes widened as she began to pant. Iblis had her hand on her heart and she gripped the quills at the top of her head. She looked around crazily as she mumbled, "Sonic? Where's Sonic!?"

Mephiles touched her shoulder only to have his hands smacked away and a glare casted his way. "Don't you dare touch me," Iblis warned, attracting the group's attention.

They stood surprised. One moment she couldn't stay away from him and the next, she looked anxious. They watched as she kept saying "where's Sonic?" It wasn't long until her electrifying cool pools of blue landed on the azure hedgehog. Iblis' pupils dilated. She screamed, "NO!" and ran over to the body. Elise, unaware of anything that was happening, only shook her head. She had run out of tears. Her eyes were dull and dead. "He's dead. He's gone," she whispered, "His soul is now one with the wind, forever."

Iblis reached over and peered into Elise's eyes; nothing. They were dull and empty. All they just displayed was distant sadness to the point of no return. The hedgehog's head shook with oncoming fear. "No," she mumbled, "No no no no no no no no no! Elise, please don't let go. Stay with me. I'm still here, I'll take care of you." the young crimson female embraced the shell of a soul tightly, "I'm so sorry you didn't get to tell him."

She let go, leaving her to slump over. Iblis clenched her teeth with tears in her eyes. She leaned over to the once alive blue hedgehog. Her feeble fingers picked his head up and laid them on her lap. She smoothed out his quills and bent over crying. By his temple she placed a soft kiss on it and whispered, "Please hold on a little longer. I'll find a way and then you and Elise can be together. Just like she wants."

"What's wrong with Mrs. Iblis?" Cream asked worriedly.

Tails got up from the ground and wiped his tears away. He tilted is head studying how Iblis was bent over sobbing on Sonic's body. The way she circled her hand on his forehead as if he was sleeping. He…he found that peculiar. His aquamarine eyes traveled to Elise who began to bubble tears. Iblis then brought the human's head to her shoulder for her to cry on. And after watching he had finally gotten it.

"She's attached," he absent-mindedly answered.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"Iblis has developed emotions for Elise, like…like a mother of some sort. That's why she's upset. She must've been a part of Elise for so long that she's become emotionally attached," Tails explained.

Mephiles just stared. He stared at his lover with wide, stoic, eyes and blinked. He had one everything in his power to awaken her and here she was, glaring at him and sobbing over that blue hedgehog. He had fought endless battles, risked his life and even killed people to just have her awake, and now it were as if she didn't want to see him. All because that that damned blue hedgehog! Mephiles felt his anger rise for the first time since Iblis had been released. He marched his way over to his wife and pulled her forcefully to her feet. In one quick movement she faced him, they glared each other down.

"What did I say about touching me!" she shouted, not afraid of his eyes turning a sickly green color.

"Why are you hovering over that worthless hedgehog? He's dead and after I go through hell to bring you here you choose to console her; the one who you were trapped in for decades! That's illogical!"

"You don't know the pain she's gone through Mephiles. She's been alone and forced to grow up and forbidden to cry!"

"How dare you," he bellowed, "I have gone years without you. Haven't we been through enough pain!? Don't you realize that you're free and away from any bondage? If I hadn't killed that nuisance you wouldn't be here! Think for yourself, my chaos Iblis!" Mephiles yelled.

Iblis' eyes watered and she slapped him. Mephiles' head stayed to the left before bringing his palm to it. There was no bruise but because of her strength, no matter how feeble she looked, it hurt, a lot. The demons lids closed halfway as he fully faced his lover.

"Have a heart Mephiles!" she exclaimed appalled by his lack of sympathy. Her voice broke near the end and it softened considerably.

Mephiles growled and grabbed her arms. He shook her as he yelled at the top of his lungs, "YOU ARE MY HEART IBLIS!" Mephiles lowered his head to her forehead and sighed. Then again, quietly, he spoke, "You are my heart and I am your mind. Without the other we just fall apart." His hand rose and wedged itself in her quills. "We were created to destroy the time lines and thus bring time to collapse upon itself. Iblis, that is our main purpose as gods of the sun and time. But in order to fulfill our purpose I need you."

He softly kissed her and looked, pleadingly, into her eyes. "My love, I despise our arguments. Please choose which way you'll go." He kissed her again, this time fiercely. He did not know why but, he just felt he needed to. Iblis would go with him he had no doubt. That was a given. But that look she was giving him worried him.

Iblis shook her head. "N-no, I-I can't Mephiles. What you're saying is in fact illogical. By destroying time we destroy everything along with it. And I can't just leave Elise by herself." Her sapphire irises laid upon the girl in sorrow.

"So what you are saying ," his deep, stone, cold voice had her head snap in his direction, "is you would pick these mortals over me? Even if we were to die together, you would still pick them?"

His body was growing cold and Iblis felt herself poked by crystals. She was not afraid of Mephiles, she knew no matter how upset he was he wouldn't do anything….hopefully. Iblis wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her hands in his hardened quills. She slowly kissed him, having his normal form brought out. Their tongues danced with each other forming a dance created purely out of love. He wrapped his arms around her, thinking she was changing her mind. And Iblis considered it. Never being apart from her true love sounded like pure bliss, but what would she be if she let everyone die for her own selfish reasons? It was indeed selfish to not take Mephiles feelings into consideration but he also could avoid this fate if he just thought with his heart instead of his mind.

They pulled back, Mephiles nibbling on her bottom lip before fully releasing. He looked at her swollen lips from all the kissing they did in that short period of time and had the urge to make them twice their size now, but he resisted. His eyes widened as Iblis pulled away. He stuttered her name and reached for her but to no avail she pulled back. Her slender back faced him and with a final look over her shoulder, tears pouring, she whispered, "Goodbye my love."

He shook, the ground shook, everything shook. Mephiles' whites surrounding his green eyes turned blood-shot red and his crystalline form was back. His mouth that held that loving smile disappeared. An angry, no, more than angry, animalistic, scowl fixed itself upon his features.

"Well then, so be it!" he said and it was if thunder had come from his mouth. "If you refuse my offer then I hope you have fun in hell with these mortals!" He floated upwards, dark magic surrounding his body. His eerie eyes fell on Amy who shivered in her spot.

"You," he pointed, "You were the one who brought that blue hedgehog up. You shall die now." At amazing speed he flew down, hand ready to shoot that same beam that killed the other out. It was futile for anyone to do anything before Mephiles shot the laser. It didn't miss its target but it didn't exactly hit it. Instead Iblis stood in front of Amy with her hands outstretched and a light purple dome around them. She let the force field down. She met her gaze with her lover's and her hands to her heart, feeling as if that would keep it from ramming into her ribs.

"Mephiles please stop," she pleaded. Another beam went to right, aimed at the fox boy and she quickly shot a fire so hot, it was white, in front of it. "There's a way to live peacefully, just you and me, without destruction. Just please stop this!" her voice went light and it sounded like an angels cry, heavenly but devastating.

The red echidna, Knuckles, finally had enough.

"Blaze, Rouge, take the others to safety. It's about to get bloody."

He could care less about Iblis now. She deemed incapable of harm. His attention was now solely focused on her other half. Both Silver and Shadow who had the same thought as the red guardian went into their battle stances. They watched as spear after spear was shot at them only to be demolished by temperatures greater than the sun, they never flinched. All three minds waited for the right time to attack seeing as this this was a distraction. At the exact same time, the three attacked, jumping in the air.

Knuckles went on fist held back ready for a punch. He was met with a shard of ice and punched it shattering it to pieces. He then landed on huge one and jumped off only to be hit from behind. He fell and was luckily caught by Silver, with psychokinesis. Knuckles decided to thank him later.

Shadow sent chaos spears towards the ballistic demon. Mephiles absorbed the attack and sent a chilling glare at the stunned hedgehog. He flew his way at startling speed and punched the dark male's jaw. Before he hit the ground he kicked his back high in the air and flew up hitting him back to the ground again. Mephiles wanted to make sure Shadow suffered. He was the cause of all this. If he hadn't locked him inside that cursed scepter, Iblis wouldn't have turned on him. All of this was his fault, and for that he needed to serve a punishment worse then death.

After endless minutes of playing with the hedgehog he decided he had enough. He took the tattered look-alike and held him high, his hand around his neck. Shadow struggled and squirmed within the beast's grip. He clawed at the stone hand. He could feel the air escape him and his head clouding with darkness.

"After so many years," Mephiles chuckled darkly. Shadow could almost see his ruthless smile. "After so many years of hunting you down, I can finally see you slowly die within my hold. I will make sure you perish along with that blue hedgehog!"

Shadow felt himself strain for air. His eyes clouded with spots of black. He looked over for Silver and Knuckles and found them trapped in a web of dark matter. "N-No" he seethed. It was not his time yet, it couldn't be. He needed to save this planet from him. If he dies he couldn't fulfill that one wish. But alas, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and Shadow decreased his struggles.

Mephiles laughed heartlessly. He had finally gotten to see this useless pest die. There was no other reward he would've been happy with. His joyful glee was soon cut short as he screamed loudly. His terrifying shriek caused him to drop the hedgehog in his hold and clutch his back. When he touched it with his glove dark red liquid, as dark as night, stained his hands. His eyes widened. Who could've done-

He snarled.

"IBLIS!" he screamed, furious.

The crimson stained male fell, lifelessly through the air. The demi-goddess ran over to the falling body and jumped to it. She lightly caught it and plummeted to the ground. A deep crater surrounded her as she landed on her back. Ignoring the stinging pain and oncoming tears she laid the hedgehog out on her lap. She brought her fingers to his neck and couldn't find a pulse. Frantically Iblis put her ear to his chest and blocked out her surroundings. There was the faintest thump inside his chest. Relief filling her, Iblis sighed and embraced the hedgehog.

This hedgehog, Shadow, looked so much alike her beloved. They were the same brutally different. She could just pretend, for now, this was Mephiles, calm in her arms. She nuzzled the hedgehog's neck and bright light transferred from her body to his. She felt his lids fly open. Iblis looked at him for any signs of damage.

Shadow started to pant harshly and struggle within her hold. Iblis smiled calmly and kissed his forehead. Immediately Shadow ceased his movements. Her bright blue eyes sent his rapid heart, calm and his panic disappeared. He didn't understand why but this beautiful woman before him brought peace. She glowed with this aurora that was kind and warm. Shadow closed his eyes into the embrace, never wanting to let go. This was what he felt from the fragments he recalled from Maria's hugs. Ultimate amity.

"Forgive me for the troubles Mephiles has put you through," she whispered. "But I need you for something urgent."

Reluctantly Shadow steadily lifted himself from the ground. He helped the woman up and nodded prepared for anything.

"I have transmitted Chaos energy into your body restoring your health," she giggled bashfully as he checked himself to find a large bruise on his side, "Well, most of it. That aside, I need to find the Chaos emeralds, it might help us greatly."

Shadow faltered. He was still had a small trust issue with her. She was indeed the other half of Solaris. He'd only gotten to know her for a short period of time and in reality this could all be a show to just obtain the emeralds and destroy the world. Shadow crossed his arms in doubt.

"I know it's not the right time but I don't-"

Iblis shook her head. She smiled, understanding where he was coming from. Her dirtied white dress was torn to her mid thighs and her quills were tossed about. But still she managed to pull off the look of a young girl, new to the world and at the same time and understanding and loving mother.

"I comprehend it completely. I am but a demi-goddess of time and created for destruction. I am half of the god of Solaris and a part of Mephiles. I myself wouldn't trust anyone with a background like that, but I plead you, I am not devising anything. Believe me, if I had chosen that path I would've gone w-with Mephiles," she sighed, his angry eyes flashing fresh in her mind, "I know and take complete responsibility of the actions of which I took when I destroyed those innocent souls. I still regret that today, but now is my chance to help save millions more." Her sapphire orbs brightened and she took Shadow's hands.

"Sonic's soul is still with us, I can feel his presence," she smiled as Shadow's eyes widened, "If I can just collect the emeralds I can resurrect him and along with the chosen ones, you, Shadow, and that adorable silver one, we can save this planet. Mephiles will not be able to turn into Solaris without me but he is still capable of bringing this world down to ruins. We must stop him. So I beg of you, will you aid me in assistance?"

The ruby eyed hedgehog nodded. Iblis blew a relived breath and was about to say her plan before Shadow asked something that had been bothering him for the longest of times. "Iblis, why are you….you…" he trailed off trying to think of the right words.

Iblis giggled, "Like this and not some fiery beast? Well, it's a very long story Shadow but for time's sake I will say this: Mephiles and I weren't merely created from Solaris. This is my original form, and Mephiles' form you saw not long ago was his. Although the reason you saw the beast before was because of rage. Your assumption, earlier, was correct. But now, all the anger and sorrow has flown from my heart. After I had been in Elise's heart for so long, I finally understood something. My pain is not something I should punish people for, even if they were the ones who inflicted it. And because she taught me the error of my ways, she forever has my affiliation." She looked to the ground, "If only Mephiles could have the time to hear me out."

"I heard you."

The two hedgehogs turned their attention to the demi-god. He stood mightily and fiercely. He shook his head with anger, "But your reasoning is beyond idiotic, my sweet."

"But Mephiles," Iblis cried frustrated, "This isn't you. Something must've changed. You were never this…this cruel. What happened?"

His sickly green eyes glowed nastily. "How would you know who I am! We were separated for years on end. These pathetic mortals have restricted and tortured us and yet you still defend them instead of me!"

Shadow raised a brow. "Are you hurt by her actions Mephiles?"

The mentioned one glared icily at him. "I suggest you keep quiet unless you want your friends dead." He mockingly pointed to Knuckles and Silver who struggled in the dark matter surrounding them. Shadow growled.

"Let them go," he warned.

Mephiles cackled wickedly. "Oh but Shadow, you stand no chance against me. Only-" His eyes widened as he was kicked in the back. Stunned only for a few moments Mephiles faced what did that: the red echidna.

"Knuckles go and find the rest of the emeralds. Tell the others to look also!" Iblis exclaimed helping Silver up. "We'll take care of him. Meets us at Mephiles' dome."

The guardian nodded just dodging a swift kick from Mephiles. He ran off to leave the demon staring in disgust towards his wife. Why? Why would she betray him? After everything they've been through, after all he's done and after all they shared during their reunion. Inside, he was torn and heart-broken. His chest ached for her. He already missed her from no contact. Iblis was the only one who truly understood him and loved him for him, but she just questioned his identity. Had she really known him? Since the day they fell in love with each other, did she really truly fall for him or was it a one-sided love. Or maybe, it was he who changed? No, he hadn't changed, he matured. He thought things through. He knew what happened, what was happening and what was going to happen. He was just being smart.

Mephiles just scowled at her pleading look.

_Mephiles, I know you can hear me._

_I would love not to._

Her saddened expression struck him terribly, but his rage was too deep. He hadn't meant for the snarky remark to leave him but he couldn't help his anger.

_I-I just wanted you to know whatever may happen, I've always loved you and will forever continue to do so. I just wish we could live in peace instead of destruction._ Iblis smiled softly in his direction and shut her mind completely from him.

Mephiles screamed in his mind for her. He shouted for her to just look at him so he could see those beautiful eyes of hers. He wanted to touch every part of her body, leaving no part unscathed. He wanted her to turn around so he could kiss her lips, her full, sweet lips he missed horribly. He wanted to make love to her forever. They could live for forever so why not make use of it? He just wanted to hold her and they could whisper their love for each other.

But Iblis was gone out of his sight and off, with Shadow, to find the emeralds. She had forgotten what they had and left him. Mephiles sunk into the ground with his eyes darkened and gaze casted to the ground. A single, pure, white, tear rolled down his cheek.

XXX

"Now," Iblis quietly said kneeling beside Sonic's corpse, "Elise you know how to go on, correct?" She looked over to the human who's eyes were now filled to the brim with hope. She nodded and quickly hugged the crimson demi-goddess. "Thank you," she whispered. Iblis smiled and stood back along with the rest of the gang who stood hopefully.

The seven Chaos Emeralds glowed brightly above the human and hedgehog. Elise chanted the ritual, "The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The heart is the controller. The controller serves to unify the chaos." The emeralds then lowered themselves. Elise's lids covered her eyes as she whispered the last part to herself, "Please Sonic, come back to us," her lips moved closer to his, "Come back to me."

She kissed him and the emeralds expanded their heavenly light. When the light faded enough to where everyone could see, they gasped, screamed, shouted and sighed in awe, and relief. There floating in front of Elise was Sonic in his super form. His fur, instead of its usual sea-blue color, was a golden yellow contrasting from his burgundy irises. His quills floated upwards. He smiled gently at Elise and said, voice like an angel to her ears, "Thank you."

Amy, Cream and Tails cried in happiness, Rouge smiled widely, tears pricking her eyes, Knuckles fist pumped in the air, Shadow smirked, Silver laughed in cheerfulness and Blaze grinned. Iblis put a hand to her heart and exhaled as if she held her breath. She beamed as Elise embraced the golden hedgehog. Some of the weight on her shoulders had lifted from the girl's happiness. She then flickered her sapphire orbs to Silver and Shadow. They both nodded understanding her without words. They stepped forward and they too transformed into their super forms.

Everyone felt their hearts flutter and lighten as the three hedgehogs shined brightly, expressions ready for battle. It wasn't until a scream drew their attention to the ghastly sight. Mephiles snatched Iblis, gripping her by her arms. She struggled and squirmed as they rose higher. Iblis screamed as his nails dug deep into her frail flesh and tears stung her eyes.

"L-Let go if me!"

Mephiles growled in an animalistic way and turned her front against his. His wrapped his arms around the small of her back and bared his fangs. Iblis pounded as hard as she could on his chest. She tried to push him away but to no avail he kept his hold. She peered into his terrifying eyes no longer recognizing the person holding her. She gasped.

Mephiles roared, "IF YOU WILL NOT FUSE WITH ME WILLINGLY THEN I HAVE NO CHOICE. WE WILL DESTROY THIS WRETCHED PLANET AND SOON, THE UNIVERSE!"

Iblis furiously shook her head tears falling. "Mephiles stop! Please-" her voice stopped all of a sudden. Everything went deadly silent. All that was heard was the rushing of the dark energy running around them. Iblis, wide eyed looked down at her legs, they were no longer there. She could feel the life leaving her as her body felt numb and heavy. She didn't have the strength to support her head and she tilted it back, her red hair hanging and losing its color.. Iblis' eyes dulled and her muzzle lost their cherry tints. Her limbs fell limp and she took her last breathe. Mephiles cackled wildly as this happened. He threw his head back and let the dark sheet of purple envelop them.

Soon after the group's gasp something exploded in midair. This bright, golden, light illuminated the dome, having the background go black and what was left was the light and the rock which the rest stood on. They were stuck in an endless void of darkness and they were soon to be destroyed. Out of the blinding light came Solaris.

Solaris was a massive creature, salmon colored and armored with dark green stone. The Sun god had five petal-like things come from its back. It floated before returning into the light. Soon after Sonic, Shadow and Silver flew after it. Their friends shouted shouts of encouragement as they went.

The golden trio floated in a dark blue base of empty matter. They heard shrill screams come from every direction and they had their backs to each other, eyes everywhere. Suddenly Solaris shot scorching light towards their direction, from above. They moved away gritting their teeth. Sonic went full on and gold energy was formed in his hands. He shot it towards the sun god but missed. Then Shadow tried to kick the demon and missed as it disappeared before it could take damage. Solaris screamed as it was punched in its "face."

Shadow took Sonic's foot and spun him around, he let go and the hedgehog curled into a ball and spin dashed into the creature. Solaris let out a high pitched scream and curled into its own ball. Light protruded from it and then it was gone.

Shadow raised a brow suspiciously. "That's it," he said. Somehow, this didn't seem right.

"What, I die and all of sudden they're taking it easy on me? Come on man!" the cocky hedgehog smirked playfully.

"Well, that went easier then expected," Silver shrugged. He was just happy all their troubles were gone.

Or it at least seemed that way.

A shrill cry sounded the empty voids of darkness. Something flew faster then the speed of light into them and knocked them into stone that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Sonic shook his head and rubbed the rubble off of him. He jumped back into action, taking off as soon as he could. He floated in the air, fists clenched. "Come out wherever you are Solaris. Don't be a cow-" he grunted in pain when he was hit on his stomach.

The impact felt like a hundred bulls ramming into his gut. Sonic groaned deciding to wait until he healed a bit. Shadow recovered from the previous attack and sped to Solaris in its new form. The bird like creature had whitish-yellowish wings spread and one "eye." It screeched and attacked. Shadow luckily dodged that attack at first but was hit in his back. He arched his back and landed hardly in the ground, a crater surrounding him. Silver then tried to surprise the god. Unfortunately, he was hit smack on his face and was sent hurdling into a stone wall.

Time after time the three hedgehogs attacked Solaris but failed even hitting it each time. They themselves kept getting hit and it resulted in many bruised bodies and wills.

On the outside, Solaris was a terrible monster with no heart or brain what's so ever. Its sole purpose, to destroy. But inside was a different story. In the sole center of the Sun god was a hedgehog. Mephiles, to be precise. He sat on his rear, knees up and forearms over his knees. He was surrounded by bright, warm, light. Mephiles was in his original form except naked. He didn't have any gloves or shoes on, leaving him bare in this space, no that he cared anyway.

The light was in fact supposed to be comforting but he felt…alone, miserable, not much different from when he felt before. He had killed Iblis. His one true love, he killed. In order to fuse, he needed her to oblige or dead. Of course she wouldn't cooperate leaving him no other choice. It seemed a like a well thought out plan at the time. He would absorb her heart, become Solaris and then fulfill his duty. But the question remained. Then what? What was he supposed to do next? He didn't have the power to create a new race and even if he did what would he do next? He would just live alone in an empty universe forever. Without anyone, who knew or loved him. He was just alone.

Was it the right decision to do this? He was so sure it was. He was almost positive. They were created for this so it was only reasonable that they fulfill their mission. It gave a purpose, but he didn't think about what would happen next. Maybe if he just listened to his beloved, maybe if he thought with his heart, he could've saw things a different way. But now he couldn't. It was all too late. There was nothing he could do but watch as the super hedgehogs were beaten to their deaths.

An angry scowl fixed itself on his face. Mephiles bent his head down and into his knees. Here, the weight of everything he'd ever done fell on his shoulders all at once. Tears pricked the corner of his eyes and he clenched his teeth in order to keep an oncoming sib from escaping the depths of his throat. His hands clamped around the back of his head and his shoulders shook with silent cries.

He was so stupid.

His wife was gone. It was simple yet horrifying. And it was worse that he killed her. He took his own treasure away from himself. Mephiles couldn't think nor process what would happen next. It was just…nothing. The future meant nothing to him if his beautiful wife wasn't in it. Her beautiful eyes wouldn't look at him anymore. He wouldn't be able to feel her gentle curves and soft tussled quills no longer. Her lips would forever have to be a memory in his mind. He would no longer taste her body with his kisses and make her laugh. Her voice would no longer be existent. Just thinking about this made him almost lose it. He was done. Mephiles did care any longer.

He wanted to die.

_Mephiles._

He shook his head. It was starting. He was starting to lose his sanity. Her angel-like voice would forever be an echo in the walls of his mind.

_Mephiles._

There again, it whispered. Mephiles shook his head a bit more furiously. "N-no. Stop, I beg of you," he pleaded. He probably looked pathetic. He was holding his head and weeping like a child. So pitiful.

_Mephiles, _the voice said, stronger and louder but still gentle, like a feather. At this he had to look up. He turned every which way looking for anything that would be so similar to her voice.

He suddenly felt it. There was something warm wrapped around his chest and something soft, like cotton, rubbed against his cheek. He closed his eyes absorbing the feeling.

Unbeknownst to Mephiles, Iblis, from behind, embraced him. She couldn't be seen. Her faint body was see-through as she floated like apparition. She rubbed her cheek against his tear stained one. Her petal like fingers rubbed circles on his chest, a soft moan escaped his lips. Her quills floated gracefully behind her. Iblis opened her eyes and faced Mephiles from the front. Her arms wrapped around her lover's neck and she guided his arms around her waist. A bright light enveloped her body.

She smiled.

"Open your eyes, my love," she spoke.

His verdant orbs shined the moment they laid on the beautiful woman. Mephiles wasn't ashamed as he let loose tears and a sob escaped. He buried his head in her neck gripping onto her for dear life. Iblis massaged his quills as he cried. She whispered loving coos in his ear and kissed it. She pulled back to see his face contorted with pain and misery. She shook her head and wiped his tears, not paying attention to the fact she too was naked.

"Now is not the time to cry, dear."

Mephiles nodded trying to stop his sobs. "I-I m-missed you. I-I'm sorry! Please forgive me f-for my idiocy-"

Iblis shushed him, bringing her finger to his lips. "You were forgiven long ago," she breathed. Not a moment longer they kissed, a light innocent one. when they released they looked at each other and then went back in. They gripped each other's heads and feverously kissed. Their tongues danced, they moaned into it and Iblis jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist to get closer to him. Mephiles lifted her and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Iblis then pulled back. Mephiles pushed her mouth forwards and they continued until Iblis pulled back again.

"M-Mephiles," she panted.

He sucked on her neck and continued his way down to her bare chest. She caught his head and lifted it. They panted their hot breathes.

"Mephiles…I need to tell you something," she breathed.

The demi-god kissed her neck again and smoothed his hand up and down her back and sides.

"Tell me later," said between each kiss, "Let me have you."

Iblis moaned. As much as she loved his kisses, this had to end. She shook her head and placed herself down on her feet. She was held against him, catching her breath. She moaned, "No."

"Mephiles," her sea water eyes sparkled as she gazed into his emerald ones, "They're dying. I don't want anyone else to die," she sniffled.

Mephiles kissed the place between her ears. He pushed her hair out of her face and placed his finger beneath his chin. He raised it placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

With a tender grin he whispered against them, "May your wish be granted."

XXX

On the outside the trio was near about done. The golden color they had was fading into their original one. They floated, bruised and battered, and out of will power.

"I-I don't think I can-" Silver panted before falling forward. Shadow caught him before he could fall. Silver, eyelids lazy, thanked him. He grunted in return and faced the azure hedgehog.

"We can't keep going like this. It's agonizing," he stated trying to ignore the dull throbs in his body.

"I agree. I feel about ready to pass out." But Sonic didn't want to just leave. What about everyone else?

A shriek sounded the place and the monster in front of them sped towards them. They wouldn't be able to take the next hit. It was too much. The trio braced themselves for the impact but it never came. Instead, they felt comforting warmth surround them. All three of them relaxed into it letting it soothe their aching bodies.

"Sonic, Shadow and Silver," a voice said.

Their eyes popped open at the sound. "Mephiles?" Silver asked.

Mephiles chuckled as they looked around and only found Solaris frozen in place, a white light bursting through its center. That voice couldn't be Mephiles'. It was too…too comforting? It was soothing and kind to their ears. This was not how the demon sounded before.

"Yes, believe it or not, it is I. I have come bearing good news. There is a way to stop Solaris….or us."

A villain providing how to defeat them, that was unheard of.

"How do we know this isn't some way to get ourselves killed?" Shadow shouted. He wasn't going to trust the hedgehog who tried many time to kill him.

"Please believe him," a dainty voice pleaded.

Shadow's eyes widened. "Iblis?"

"Iblis?" Sonic said repeated confused. Since when did Iblis have such a feminine voice?

"Long story," Silver groaned. Sonic nodded, he would find out later.

"Hello you three. I'm really sorry for everything we've caused but there is still a way to destroy Iblis. But it will take all your strengths combined," Iblis stated.

"She's correct. I know my history with you has been course but I swear upon my life that I am genuinely sorry. For my dues I will provide you the instructions to obliterate Solaris," Mephiles added.

"Wow, who ever knew ol' Mephy would apologize?" Sonic laughed.

"I wouldn't even be doing this if it weren't for Iblis-" Mephiles said before coughing as he was elbowed in his stomach.

"Please be serious about this everyone!" Iblis exclaimed, frustrated. They nodded. She blew through her nose and went on. "Please do this as I instruct. I have healed most of your wounds so you should feel refreshed somewhat. Now, close your eyes and breathe through your nose."

They did as they were told.

"Think about everything precious to you. Think about a dear friend, lover, or memory. Think about how much that thing or person means to you. You would do anything to protect that special thing. Feel that love travel through your veins and arteries. Feel it course through your body till it comes to a peak. And let it out. Let all your love give you that extra power."

The trio's eyes opened simultaneously, burning with power. Their bodies were illuminated with raw power, bursts of gold blazing around them. Shadow's inhibitor rings fell.

"Now, use Chaos Control and aim it towards Solaris!" Mephiles ordered.

"But won't we destroy you two also?" Silver asked.

They didn't rely.

"We can't do that. We're supposed to defeat the bad guys and save the good ones. No matter what you did in the past, you still have a right to live after you've changed," Sonic stated.

Shadow shook his head, "Is there another way we can do this?"

XXX

Iblis tucked her quills behind her ear and smiled warmly at the boys that couldn't see her. She faced Mephiles and shook her head. He smiled back and they held each other, looking back at the boys.

"I'm afraid not," she quietly said.

"But do not worry about us," Mephiles added, "We will be alright."

"Are you sure," Sonic persisted.

The two demi-gods chuckled. It was as if the three hedgehogs were their children worried about what would happen to them when they would go out on a date or something.

"I promise, sweetie. Now please proceed," Iblis said.

XXX

Sonic, Shadow and Silver nodded towards each other. They flew at great speeds towards the frozen Solaris. They held their hands back, energy forming between them.

XXX

Mephiles and Iblis began to dance, to nonexistent music. Mephiles dipped his beloved and she giggled.

"What do you think it's like to die?" she brought up suddenly.

He shrugged.

XXX

Solaris' frozen state wore off but it was too late. The energy and the three hedgehog's hands was too much to hold. They raised their hands above their heads.

XXX

"I am not sure, but I really do not care as long as we're together," he responded.

"I love you Mephiles."

"I love you Iblis."

They brought their heads together, bringing their lips closer.

XXX

"CHAOS!" they started.

XXX

They kissed passionately.

XXX

"CONTROL!"

XXX

And a bright light enveloped all of them.

* * *

_**Wow, what a long one shot, right? Anyway, as you serious fans of the games have noticed, Iblis looks nothing as I've described. And that is completely true. I messed some things up a bit for pleasure. I imagine Mephiles' other part as his wife/ lover. I don't know why, I just do. Also, I think Iblis, being half god, would be perfect. So sorry for anyone who hated the fact Iblis was all perfect and whatnot. I'm pretty sure I won't be doing that again, so don't worry. And anyone who is a fan of SonicXElise I have a bit in there but not much as to say, "Omg Sonic loves her back." I sorta went by the game on those parts.**_

_**Speaking of Elise, the reason why I made Iblis so attached her was because of some thinking I did. Everyone knows that in order to have Iblis released, Elise needed to cry. Well, I didn't think much of it but then I asked myself: Why would Iblis come out only when Elise cried? Why couldn't she come out when she's angry or embarrassed? I then though into it and decided Iblis had to be somehow attached to her in some way. Maybe Iblis had sympathy for her because of Elise's childhood and stuff. Iblis' gratitude to her was also something I made up just to support her attachment. **_

_**Sorry if Mephiles seems too lovey dovey to Iblis. At first, I intended for him to still be stern, even with her, but then as I wrote, it changed. Oh, well. I like it better that way anyway. I think Mephiles would soft towards his lover no matter how heartless he is. And I also explained why he was so bent on revenge; because he was separated from Iblis. Yep! I believe that's it. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did.**_

Thank You. **R&R**

_**~God Bless You~**_


End file.
